


As Honour Dictates

by RosingsPark



Category: Horatio Hornblower - Fandom, Hornblower
Genre: Gen, Live Kennedy universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosingsPark/pseuds/RosingsPark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU -- After surviving his wounds at Jamaica and recuperating at his family's house in the country, Archie finally rejoins Horatio in Portsmouth, only to find his friend has made a rather sudden decision. Archie protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Honour Dictates

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: English is not my first language. Posting my work was a New Year's resolution to stop being so scared when it comes to publishing things I create. This is the first time I write a Hornblower fic so it could be entirely out of character... It's part of an AU that fits perfectly in my mind. The whole thing came to me on my way to school this morning and I HAD to write it. Please don't be too hard on me? 
> 
> I don't own Hornblower, etc. etc.

Summer, 1802

"Goodbye, Mr. Hornblower," a sweet voice said, and then a second later, "and to you, Mr. Kennedy. It was an honour to meet you at last."  
"The honour is all mine, Miss Mason," Archie replied with a brilliant smile on his face. But something in his eye betrayed to Hornblower, who had known him for the better part of ten years, that his patience was wearing thin and that he was barely able to constrain himself from lashing out. 

The sweet, round form of Maria Mason disappeared behind the blue door, and as soon Archie heard it close, the smile slid off his face and his brows furrowed together; like a cloud suddenly concealing the sun. 

Archie turned around to see Mrs. Mason peeking through here lace curtains, observing every movement of the two lieutenants with a curious, somewhat condescending look on her face. In a swift moment, Archie grabbed hold of the tough fabric of Horatio's best coat and pulled him away from the window, ignoring Horatio's surprised exclamations of protest, and walked for a minute or so, until he was sure they were out of sight. 

"How could you do that, Horatio?" he said, after they had turned into a side street, away from prying eyes. 

"Do what?" Horatio looked at his friend, whose eyes were shining with something that he could only describe as disappointment and suppressed anger. Horatio swallowed, knowing perfectly well what Archie was going to say. 

"Like hell you don't know," Archie sneered, with a dismissive shake of his head. 

"Archie.." He was a little shocked to hear Archie swear like a pressed seaman. 

"Don't be absurd, Horatio. It's clear as day that you know what I mean. I saw it in your eyes a moment ago." 

"If you are talking about Maria, then--" something of the defense mechanism built in Horatio's brains started working, filling his veins with unbridled indignation. 

Archie looked at him and gave an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his neck with one hand and, wincing slightly, he put some pressure on his stomach with the other hand. The scar, only just healed properly after his sojourn at Kennedy Manor, felt sore due to the summer heat. He paced along the street, leaving Horatio to follow close behind him. 

"Do you really feel the pressing urge to marry a poor, penniless girl whom you have known for but a few weeks? Do you mean to ruin her life?" he asked. 

"You know why, Archie. The debtor's prison... My honour dictates me to keep her reputation clean. "

"And my honour dictates me to keep you from doing anything stupid." returned Archie.

"People will talk, Archie; 'awkward lieutenant pays off a stranger's debts.. a woman's debts'. You know what they will say." Horatio sighed. He knew where Archie was going, and he knew he was right, but by god, his own contrary nature had wrapped its fingers tightly around his throat. There was a childish need to contradict anyone. He was angry, upset and irritated with himself. Lashing out to other people would be its consequence. 

"When have you cared about what people say? You cringe when you are lauded left and right for your actions aboard Retribution."

"That's different. This is about my duty; my duty to Maria." 

"But that's just it, isn't it? I wonder if that duty and honour of yours have thought about this very well. The war is over, for now... God knows for how long. You're not a commander on half pay because your damned promotion came too late. How are you going to keep a wife on a lieutenant's half-pay? And children, too, no doubt." Archie said, feeling increasingly angry with his stupid friend. "And maybe getting those Masons out of debtor's prison didn't make any lasting damage to your funds, but how will you provide for her when she's your wife?"

Wife. The word had something final about it. It was not something Horatio particularly wanted to associate with Maria. 

Archie went on. "And what about her mother? I assure you, Mrs. Mason won't love anything more than to see her daughter, Mrs. Hornblower, disappear to a cold and lonely cell, just so she can say 'I told you so', and slander your name in the newspapers."

"Mr. Kennedy!" exclaimed Hornblower, "That is offensive." He breathed in deeply to make himself look tall, even if it was only to give himself the appearance of a confident officer. But all the while, his mind was in turmoil. 

"I damn well hope so!" 

"Archie, you are bordering on insubordination," Horatio said, with as much patience as he could muster.

Archie laughed indignantly. "Insubordination! Do you really think I'm talking to you as a lieutenant to a senior lieutenant? Because if so, you are even much more dense than I already thought. I'm talking to you as a friend who wants to protect you from doing something stupid, like throwing away her life.. and yours, too. Have you ever heard of that, friends?" 

Something in Horatio stirred. But with that surge of affection came the irresistible urge to contradict again. He took a deep breath, but it did not subside. 

"Damn it, Archie. I promised Maria I would care for her and make her happy. I fully intend to live up to that promise."

"Oh, and what does 'taking care of' mean in your book? Coming home once a year, sleeping in the same bed for one night and getting her with child and then leaving her to fend for herself and the child on your meagre pay." 

"Just because you're an Earl's son and have the money to keep three wives in sufficient comfort if you wanted to, doesn't mean you have to patronise me for my lack of it." snapped Horatio. 

Archie's eyebrows shot up and Horatio heard a sharp intake of breath as he spoke. "You know that's untrue." 

"Oh, I know it, alright," conceded Horatio, but Archie wouldn't listen. 

"And that's not it Horatio. You are ruining the poor girl's life. She'll pine away for a husband who is never at home, and who pines for the sea when he is. She is madly in love with you. She adores you. She would kiss the ground you walk on and die for you with a smile on her face." 

Horatio swallowed as the message hit home. He looked away from Archie. "People seem to have a fine propensity to want to die for me." How many people had died for him, or willingly given themselves up for him in battle, without caring if they would make it out alive. Even Archie here! If that doctor of Pellew's hadn't been able to get the bullet out of his body and convince the judges that Archie was up to his ears in laudanum during the trial and the confession should therefore be considered invalid, then Archie would have been rotting in a shallow grave these past six months. 

Archie blinked and pressed gently on his scar again. 

"You seem to have a fine propensity for letting them." he breathed without thinking twice. Archie regretted it immediately. He saw Horatio's heart shatter in his eyes, and his own mirrored it. He uttered an apology. "Oh god, Horatio. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. Horatio--" 

But it was too late for apologies. Horatio had taken a deep breath, and made himself tall. With his officer's face put on and a business-like tone, he said, "Well, thank you for accompanying me, Mr. Kennedy. But I'm afraid I must leave you now. I have business to attend to. Goodbye."

He readjusted his hat and walked past Archie without a glance, not knowing or caring where he went, leaving Archie far behind him.


End file.
